


My Fabian

by bugaboobie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboobie/pseuds/bugaboobie
Summary: Matty Spinker just moved from American to England adding on to this she has to go to a new school called Hogwarts. Along the way, she meets two over-the-top twins with red hair. During her years at Hogwarts, she falls for a certain redhead but there is never a right time to tell him. Matty goes through many failed attempts to get over said redhead but she always comes back to him.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Spinker Manor

Ever seen a big dull grey manor. Well, it's my new home and it looks sad. It looks like someone took one big vacuum and said "bye-bye color", poor color. My mom started to move her feet up the front path of the manor. The huge, depressing, dreadful, life-sucking manor. I wonder if she will let me paint it. Most likely not she like the color grey. She was a very grey person. Her hair was dark grey and thin-looking (It was quite thick out of the bun) and always in a tight low bun. Her face was somehow grey, well at least the features look grey and dull. Her face was skinny and oval. Her nose and lips were equally skinny. She was quite thin, she was two sizes below me in clothing. I promise I feed her. Her dull grey heels made agonizing clicks with each step. 'Click, click, click' This wasn't a good click. It was the type of click to never go away and would eventually drive you to the brink of insanity. Similar to the heartbeat in the floorboards in that one Edger Allen Poe story.

I could already tell this was going to be a dreadful summer. The summers in America looked inviting and warm but in England it was grey. My mother decided(with not much of my input) to uproot my life in New York and our tiny two-bedroom house in Queens to a big grey dull manor in London. London summer's looked dark and cloudy. I would have preferred it more if there was rain. I liked the rain. Perfect weather to stay inside and find a good book to read. I usually collected rainwater, I found it better for plants.

I followed my mother into the dull house to see how truly empty it was(and grey). My mother gesture towards the stairs.

Grey mother: "Any room but the master bedroom is yours to pick from,"

Me: "They're more than one"

I have never been in a house with more than two rooms.

Grey mother: "Yes, now pick the one you like the most then unpack, dinner will be ready at nine since our house elf won't be arriving till eight,"

She turns her head down checking her watch. I swear sometimes my mother has to be on top of everything. Every minute, every second, every millisecond must be accounted for and never fall behind or else.

Me: "House elf? We are getting a house-elf,"

Everything today had been quite the shock but a house elf. House-elves were meant for the rich elitist pure-blood family's. My mother must have gotten a really good job. My mother was a judge, a really good one at that. The ministry must have really wanted her for this job. I mean a new big house and more than one bedroom to choose from and a house-elf.

I walked up the stairs and with each step, a loud unsettlingly creak. Every single stair creaked and the higher up you got the louder. Must be a real peach sneaking out. I made it up to the top of the stairs to see seven doors lined up in one big line. Three on the right and three parallel on the left. At the end of the hallway one door stood. It was by far the dustiest and greyest door. It was also the only door that seemed to be curved. Every other door was a rectangle.

I walked door the hallway which seemed to go on forever and just to get longer with each step. I finally managed to get to the seventh door. I went to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't turn. I pushed harder till the door finally opened. I fell forward into the room and landed on the cold wooden floors coated in twenty years worth of dust and dirt. I picked myself up and brushed the dust off. I finally looked up to see the room was empty besides one bed with grey canopy curtains on top. The fabric that made the canopy on top of the bed were the only pretty grey thing in the house. They had a shiny sliver embedded in the fabric plus a beautiful lace pattern that sprawled across the whole thing.

The bed had been the one good thing about the house. I layer down on the bed and looked at the underneath of the canopy to see a thick white fabric sewn to it covered in drawings and handwritten notes. I sat up with my eyes still set on the underbelly of the canopy. I saw the letters 'E.R' and 'R.B' written many times. The letters had been signed under any sentence. There had been one sentence written in the middle and was the biggest. It said ' The only escape from adulthood is school, enjoy it -R.B' Under it was written 'Unfortunately-E.R' The other sentences had been either quote from famous muggle writers or movies or conversation between whoever R.B and E.R.

I went to, my bag and pulled out a pen, and clicked it. I went back to the canopy and added ' R.B and E.R your no help on how to live in the dreadfully grey house with your dreadfully grey mother-M.S' I clicked my pen again. I laid back down on the bed and looked at the writing and drawings. I saw many drawings of skulls with snakes coming out of them. An odd thing to draw.

I heard my mother come up the stairs. I quickly got off the bed and pretended I had been unpacking the whole time. Her heels grew closer and closer with the same painful clicks. She stopped right in the round door frame which was too small for her to fit through standing all the way up.

Annoyed mother: "Ugh of course you pick the room with the smallest door. None the less, plans have changed we are having dinner with our neighbors the Malfoy's. Now they are a very respectable family among the wizard in England. You will be on your best behavior. No finding things to experiment on. Are we clear?"

Me: "Yes, I promise not to point out or take anything I think could be experimental worthy. In fact, I will be as quiet as a mouse,"

I put my hand over my heart and one hand up.

More annoyed mother: "Ugh you speak when spoken to, and no witty remarks, we are leaving at seven-thirty,"

She turned around starting the awful clicks. Then she stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around and looked at me when a stare that could kill many.

Grey mother: "They also have a son around your age, he goes to school you will be going to this year,"

I slumped down into the wood floor and grabbed a shirt from the inside of my bag and covered my mouth and screamed.

.

I finally finished unpacking around seven which only gave me thirty minutes to get ready for this fancy dinner my mother had arranged. The most unsettling part about this whole thing was it was like a date. I mean after my mother said something about a son, I knew where her mind went. 'Oh Madison you are finally a true honor to this family, you married rich' I mean it's not like my mother even married but she had high hopes for me. I should marry poor just to piss her off. Oh to see the look on her face when she saw how poor my husband was. I can hear it now 'Madison, he has no money he won't get you anywhere in life, no chance with success'

I picked out the only dress I had in my closet. It was a light muted blue with long loose sleeves that were cuffed at the end. The dress just went past my knees and only showed the top of my collarbone. The dress had a round neckline and made me look as if I were seven. I grabbed my black flats and put on the lightest amount of makeup. I brushed out my hair and decided to keep it done and rest on my shoulders. Modest. I looked like my mom. Uneventful.

I in fact had never looked like my mom once. My mother was much more tanner than me while I still had a tan that wasn't as dark as her. My mom had told me on many occasions that I was a carbon copy of my dad(haha chemistry joke, Ca, carbon) My dad was a no-magi. As soon as he found out my mother was a witch he ditched. To be fair he didn't know my mom was pregnant. My mom's judgment must have been blurring when she meant my dad. I would have loved to see my mother blind with 'love'. Although I wouldn't call it love. They only knew each other for a few weeks. Still, he has to be something to her, for her to tell him she was a witch. I like to think she did love him and was before he left she was bright and bubbly. How tragic. Of course, it's not true. I saw photos of my mother as a kid, she hasn't changed. She had the same low bun and thin-looking hair when she was three.

I heard my mother call me from the bottom of the stairs. I ran down the stairs to see her standing in her 'fancy' grey robes. The robes covered her from head to toe. From the base of her chin to way below then the floor would aloud.

Proud mother: "You look nice, very modest,"

She smiled at me with much approval, not a look I got very often.

Me: "That's cause you picked it out, personally I hate it,"

Tacky mother: "Oh please it's a lovely dress, now come along. They live just down the street,"

She grabbed my arm and hooked us together and we made our way down the street. Many other manors were lined down the street with the same grey aspect. The sun was hitting the low point of the day and the golden shimmer was the only thing keeping the grey houses pretty and less scary. The walk down to Malfoy manor was none the less a tedious one. Walking in ballet flats is awful. You can feel every pebble under your feet.

We finally arrived at Malfoy manor. The manor towered over everything. The house cast a huge shadow on the street and the entire front courtyard. The plants looked as if they only got just enough sunlight to live but were soon on death row due to the shadow the manor kept the shrubs and bushes.

My mother started to walk towards Malfoy's manor. She pulled my arm with her but I stayed in one place. The manor just made you think death. You could see there was much more behind those doors. I doubt people who live in a house like that are happy people or maybe they are happy but awful.

Grabby mother: "Madison move your feet,"

My mother pulled my arm toward her begging me to move. I finally moved my feet and with that, I was no longer on the street which now seemed to be my haven of escape. But, before I knew it my mother knocked on the door, and a woman just a tad shorter than my mother opened the door. The women had sharp features and skinny stature. She also wore long robes like my mother but hers were black and green, also much nicer than my mother's grey robes.

Fancy women: "Ms. Spinker you made it and this must be your daughter, what did you say her name was again?"

Grey mother: "Madiso-"

Me: "Matty, please,"

I cut off my mom. I could see her out of the corner of my eye sending draggers my way.

Fancy women: " Very well come in Matty and Ms.Spinker,"

She opened the door more us to enter the home. From what I could see the house looked anything less than inviting.

Elena Spinker: "Oh please you can call me Elena, no need to call me to miss,"

I loved my mother's name. It was elegant, refined, and had class. Mine was boring old Madison. I tried to spice it up with Matty, but with 'T's it looks cooler.

Narcissa Malfoy: "Well then you can also call me Narcissa,"

She closed the door and at that moment I knew I was trapped for the next two hours. I was in a house with people I barely knew and nonetheless a house you see in a horror movie. You never go in the haunted house and yet I went into the haunted house.

R.I.P

I wrote 2,206 words. I never thought I could do that. What do you think so far? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm not dying of anything thing or in college so this author's note isn't gonna be like every other. Also in my head, there is just one big neighborhood of like all the purebloods. Like a bunch of manors. Does that make sense?


	2. The Scary Blonds Next Door

I sat across from a blond-haired boy who looked about two years younger than me. His face held the expression of boredom and annoyance. An older man who I presumed to Narcissa's husband sat at the head of the table. The table was long and big it could have seated at least twenty people. A little big for five. He kept a strong expression on his face. He looked rude, cruel, and like he knew what power he held. Those type of men is always cowards. Use their power to get what they want, and won't stop at anything. They want people to suffer, but they hide behind money and lies. He also reminded me of a vampire. 

The only good thing was the food was decent. I mean was it potatoes and pork chops a pretty hard meal to mess up. It was able to be eaten and I was starving. Maybe I just thought it was good because I was hungry? Could be. The brain is a funny thing. If you really think about it we are flesh suits and I'm ok with that. Little too ok. 

I could hear my mother and Narcissa talking but I decided to block it out, I knew I wouldn't care for whatever boring mom thing they were talking about. I was looking at the big dark brown grandfather clock. I watched to golden pendulum swing left to right. I also noticed the engraving all around the clock. In the wood, a swirly pattern had been engraved. The top of the clock had made an arch but didn't connect in the middle. They looked like devil horns. Curving in towards each other. I heard my mother once again talk but again I paid no attention. Then suddenly I felt her hand on my shoulder. 

Annoyed mother: "Madison, are you paying attention?"

She lifted her eyebrow at me. 

Me: "No, I haven't" 

I hear a concealed laugh come from the blond boy across the table. I shot my glare over to his direction. He looked back at me and grinned and then looked back down at his food. 

Annoyed mother: "Do pay attention, Narcissa just asked you if you would like to go to the Quidditch World Cup?"

Me: "You have tickets, oh my god, I would love to go," 

Mrs.Vampire: "Wonderful, we have the best seats in the house," 

The woman was so nice it was hard to believe she married a man with such a cruel look. 

The rest of the dinner had been quite boring. My mother talked about America and how England is so much better. I have to disagree. England was greyer and more boring than America. New York had been so lively and full of people. I truly loved the city. When my mother told me we were moving I had been quite mad. I eventually got over it but that is when I thought we were moving to London. London would at least been a city. The noise, the people, the sewer rats. Ok well, maybe not the sewer rats but they are oddly big. 

After dinner, we sat in their living room. They had two couches were parallel to each other with a small round table in a middle. The table was the same dark brown wood of the grandfather clock. The table had a black glass vase filled with white lily's in it placed in the center. Around the vase were porcelain little teacups filled with earl grey tea. I didn't really like tea but with enough sugar it was tolerable. 

Just like dinner I muted everyone around me out and looked at the many things in the room. They had a mantel with many pictures that were all in black frames. Many of the pictures were of the boy who sat across from me at dinner. Few had pictures of the whole family together. But only one had a picture of three girls. One had black curly hair, others had brown hair and the final one had bright blond hair. They were all smiling in front of another big manor. They wore school uniforms all with green and silver ties. The girls were hugging and giggling with each other. The girls all looked about my age but the picture looked old. I looked over to Narcissa and saw she looked just like the girl with blond hair. She was very beautiful and looked filled with joy in the picture. Now she still had the beauty to her just more hidden by wrinkles but the joy the young girl had in the photo was gone. Drained, gone completely. She looked empty. 

Mr.Vampire: "Found anything interesting," 

Me: "Excuse me?" 

I turned back to see the man who sat the entire dinner in silence. I didn't pay much attention to the man but now I was face to face with him. His eyes were a dark grey like a dark stormy cloud. Just like the ones that had been around earlier today. 

Mr.Vampire: "You seem to like to look around, quite rude for table manners," 

Me: "Well when the conversation is interesting maybe I won't look for things to entertain me with,"

He then turned his direction towards my mother. 

Mr.Vampire: " She could learn a few manners maybe her hanging out with Draco will teach her a few. Or maybe he'll teach her to learn when to shut her mouth," 

He then returned his glare back to me. I felt a cold shiver go down my back. I wanted to shiver from the cold gust that went down my back but I couldn't back down now. I just needed to act not scared, I could do that. I turned my gaze back to the picture of the three giggling girls. Not as scary. But, I could still feel his eyes on me. Eyeing me up and down probably thinking how awful of a child I was. Honestly, I didn't really care what he thought of me. 

I was eventually sent away with the boy who sat across from me. They sent us up to his room so they could have 'grown-up time'. The boy had a huge room. He had at least a queen-sized bed pushed up against the back wall of his room. He had a writing table over to one of the many windows in the room. The walls were grey, the same grey as my room. 

He sat down on his bed and grabbed his wand and made a little water come out the end. I sat at the chair at the writing-table. I grabbed one of the quills and played with the feathers. Picking and pulling and intertwining my fingers within it. We both sat in silence while I fidgeted with the feather and he messed with the water stream coming out the end of his wand.

Little vampire: "You know your lucky my father didn't uninvite you," 

He finally broke the silence. I looked over at him he was now laying on the bed no longer with his wand in hand.

Me: "It's not lucky," 

Little vampire" I thought you liked quidditch?"

Me: "Oh I do but not that much to spend the evening with your father," 

He let out a little laugh but quickly stopped. 

Little vampire: "Don't talk ill of my father,"

Me: "You know you British people talk so fancy, like the word 'ill',"

Little vampire: "We are just more refined than you Americans,"

Me: "Well at least America not gloomy, I mean it looks like rain every day. If it not going to rain then I don't want it to look like rain,"

Little vampire: "Well that cause it looks like rain here a lot, might want to get used to it," 

Me: "Ugh, so what's Hogwarts like,"

Little annoyed vampire: "Awful, we have this dumb git of a Headmaster but at least I'm in the best house," 

Me: "What do you mean by house," 

Little vampire: "Doesn't the school in America have houses?" 

Me: "Well I wouldn't know, I was homeschooled," 

Going to a real school was the scariest thing yet. I mean I was excited to finally make friends my age. The only person I ever talked to was my tía. While my mother was at work she basically raised me and was my teacher. I learned everything from her. She also would take me to Central Park and she would read me the best no-magi's books no-magis had to offer. I loved my tía she would take me all the way to Manhattan just so I could enjoy the city. My tía loved no-magi. That one of the reasons she came over so much. I didn't necessarily grow up around other witches and wizards. I lived in Jackson Heights, which is a very heavily based no-magi community but so is New York.

Little confused vampire: "Homeschooled?"

He sat up and looked at me quite puzzled. 

Me: "Yeah my tía taught me," 

Little vampire: "Odd" 

.

The night had finally ended and I finally got to be in a house that wasn't full of vampires. As soon as the door opened to the grey manor I ran up to my room. I quickly took off the dreadful dress and black flats. I changed into my pajamas and grabbed a book I took off the little vampire's book self. He was never going to read. Half the books in his room didn't even have the spine cracked. They were collating dust and I just saved this one from an unused life. I sure he won't even notice it's gone. I think. 

The book was about old myths and legends about wizards and witches. I threw myself onto my bed. I read for about an hour till I finally put the book down and looked up. All the drawings and written words were gone. The only thing left was a message that said ' A fresh start from your friends E.R and R.B' Then the words disappeared and all was left was a blank white thick fabric. 

I guess the old owners wanted me to have my own conversations and weird drawings of my own. I got out of my bed and grabbed the same pen from earlier and wrote 'Thank you-M.S'. I then moved my pen to the top right corner and wrote 'Property of Matty Spinker and so many more' 

I threw the pen on the floor and laid back down in my bed and looked up at the new blank slate. Maybe I'll find my own friends just like E.R and R.B. 

My own friends.

MY OWN GODDAMN FRIENDS! 

AHHAHHAHHAAHAHHAAHHA. I think I got fanon Draco down. also IF I SEE ONE COMMENT ABOUT HOW HOT DRACO IS I WILL UNALIVE MYSELF. YOU CAME FOR THE WRONG TYPE OF FANFIC GO READ A DRACO FAN FIC IF YOU ARE THAT HORNY FOR HIM. also thanks for reading.


	3. Archie?

The next months of summer went by quickly. I didn't want it to go by quickly. I liked the summer and spending my time at school didn't seem fun. I spent most of my summer outside in the woods near my house. I found a clearing with the picture-perfect tree to read under. The clearing also had a rock that was just flat enough for me to write on it. I mainly wrote about the different mushrooms and plants I haven't observed yet, let alone see. I also spent my summer at Vampire's Manor. My mother went over there every Friday for dinner and also every Sunday to hang out with Mrs.Vampire. Fridays I was forced to come along. The dinners would usually go down as we eat some fancy meal and then little vampire and I would be sent upstairs. Little vampire wasn't so bad I mean we talked about dumb stuff. We just kinda there for each other. I knew he would never call us friends but I liked to hang out with him and I knew in the back of his little tiny pee brain he liked to hang out with me too. 

Finally, the Quidditch World Cup was coming up and I couldn't be happier. Quidditch was the only physical activity I liked. It was mostly my Abuelo fault for making me like it so much. Since a very young age, he had me on a broom and according to him, I was a natural.

We left around three o'clock and I will never touch a portkey again. I landed hard on my ass in the middle of some big grassy area. We had to check-in through some no-magi which Mr. Vampire did not enjoy so much but the no-magi seemed nice. We walked past many tents, some were small others were huge. The huge tents clearly had no care for what the no-magi would think. I mean they can see all of it, but people like to show off. 

We finally arrived at the Vampire's tent and it was about as big as their Manor. We walked in and there were a full kitchen and a whole dining area. There were three doors in the tent. Two on one side of the tent and one on the other side. Mr.Vampire pointed towards the two doors on the one side of the tent.

Mr.Vampire: "Draco your room is on the left, Madison your room is on the right," 

Me: "It's Matty," 

I heard him turn to Mrs.Vampire and whisper something but I didn't have enough energy to listen to whatever he had to say about me. I walked to the door on the right and twisted the golden doorknob. The door opened to a pretty simple room. One bed in the center and a little desk and chair in the corner. I sat my bag on my bed then I sat on the bed myself. I looked at my watch my mom put on my wrist before I left the manor. It was four o'clock on the dot and I had two hours to waste. 

I got changed and put on my Ireland quidditch jersey and a pair of ripped baggy jeans I found at a thrift store. I also added green and white face paint just to add to my Ireland pride. I put one green line under one eye and a white line under the other. I parted my hair down the middle and pulled each half into loose braids. I finally finished getting ready and made my way to little vampire's room. 

I knocked on his door and it took him five minutes to open his door. I don't understand why I am here in a tent full of vampires. He finally opened the door and looked me up and down. 

Little Vampire: "What are you wearing,"

Me: " It's a Quidditch game, you're meant to look stupid," 

Little Vampire: "Well you always look stupid so it doesn't matter what you wear,"

I grabbed his door and slammed it in his face.

Me: "IM GOING TO EXPLORE THE CAMPSITE,"

I screamed through the door. I turned and headed outside the tent. The campsite had many tents with either Ireland or Bulgarian colors. You could hear at least one thousand different types a language. Funny thing like sports, it could bring people from all around the world together. 

I made my way through the campsite to see two men arguing waiting in the line for the tap. 

Unknown Man: "Just put them on Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that, the Muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious-"

Muggle? I thought to myself. What the hell is a muggle?

Archie?: "I brought this in a Muggle shop, Muggles wear them," 

Unknown Man: " Muggle women wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear these,"

The man held up a pair of pants and shoved them in the other man's face. 

Archie?: " I'm not putting them on, I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks" 

I tried to hold in a laugh and covered my mouth with my hand. I saw another girl will thick frizzy hair and dark skin tone not able to keep in her laughs causing her to step out of the line for a minute. I saw the girl walk back to a group of redheads and one boy with unrulily black hair and not that much lighter skin tone than the girl. I watched them get their water and then walk away. 

I eventually made my way back to the Vampire's tent. I walked in and saw little vampire sitting at the table in the kitchen. 

Little Vampire: "Find anything interesting?"

Me: " No just a man named Archie refusing to wear pants," 

Little Vampire: "Pathetic," 

Me: "It was funny,"

Mrs.Vampire walked out of the door on the opposite side of where my room was. 

Mrs.Vampire: "Oh, Matty dear what an interesting look,"

I heard a suppressed laugh come from little vampire. I shot a glare towards him. 

Me: "Just really into the sport, thinking of joining the team at Hogwarts team this year,"

Mrs.Vampire: "Well unfortunately there is no Quidditch this year at Hogwarts,"

Me: "WHAT!"

Mrs.Vampire: "Oh yeah, I'm surprised your mum hasn't told you yet. There is a big event this year,"

Me: "Well I don't care how big it is I don't think Quidditch deserves to suffer from it,"

Mrs.Vampire: "You'll have fun dear now let's get ready for the game,"

.

We finally made our way up to our sits. As soon as we made it up Mr.Vampire was immediately noticed and throw into conversation with a man with a round stature and extremely round face.

Mr. Round: "....ah, and here's Lucius,"

I stood next to Draco looking very out of place next to him. He decided to wear a full black suit and to sleek his hair back. While I looked like his crazy cousin. Which I'm lucky to not be. 

I saw the same redhead, frizzy-haired girl, and unrulily haired boy from earlier at the tap. They all their eyes on little vampire. They all had death glares on them and they then changed their glaze to Mr. Vampire as he begins to speak.

Mr. Vampire: "Ah, Fudge,"

He looked like a Fudge. 

Mr. Vampire: "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco. Oh and yes this is Ms.Spinker's daughter, Madison," 

Fudge: " How do you do, how do you do, how do you do?"

He bowed to each one of us as he talked. He turned his attention back to Mr.Vampire and grabbed the men behind him. 

Fudge: "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk- Oblansk- Mr- well, he's Bulgarian Minister Of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else- you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

Mr.Vampire turned his attention to the old redhead. They looked at each other so intensely. The tense stare caused to what if seemed a quiet moment. 

Mr. Vampire: "Good lord, Arthur. What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box?" 

I rolled my eyes and accidentally let out a scoff. Fudge finally came back from whatever he was doing. Whatever it was, he for sure didn't hear Mr. Vampire's rude comment.

Fudge: "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

Mr. Red: "How...... how nice," 

He looked so strained by the smile he forced on his face. I saw Mr. Vampire look at the girl with frizzy hair and purse his lips together. I got the eyes of the girl herself. She looked at me quite confused about why I was with the Vampire's. I understand, I don't look anything like a Vampire. 

I waved at her and gave her a light friendly smile. She did the same but then turned back around to her friends. I felt Mrs. Vampire's hand push me along to our front row seats. I sat on the far left of our seats on the very end and only near one Vampire. Little Vampire. 

Loud Voice: "Ladies and gentlemen . . . welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Claps and screams came from everyone in the stands. Thousand of green and red flags were waved creating a beautiful mix of colors moving up and down. A blackboard wiped itself and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND 0: 

Loud Voice: "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce . . . the Bulgarian Team Mascots," 

Many red flags and bells were rung and waved violently. Suddenly the most beautiful woman came out. About a hundred of them glided across the field and started to dance. Their skin shone brightly as if the moonlight had made them more glowing. Their white gold hair also danced around them and moved freely in the wind. 

I turned to little vampire and he looked completely entranced. He started to leave his seat when his mother pushed him back down. The music stopped and most of the men were stood up and looking as if they were ready to jump out of the box. Angry yells came from men all around the stadium, as the women left. I guess they didn't want to leave. I had to think about what they could be. They weren't human for sure. Out of all the books I've read I had never heard of creatures like this.

Me: "Draco, what are those creatures?"

Little Vampire: "Veela," 

Veela. Something to research when I get home. The veela lined on the Bulgarian side of the field and the loud voice from earlier continued.

Loud Voice: "And now, kindly put your wands in the air . . . for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

A big green and gold blur flew across the stadium. They blur split into two smaller blurs and each one hurtled towards the goalposts. A rainbow arch formed across the field, connecting the two blurs. You could hear gaps come from throughout the crowd. The rainbow soon faded and the two blurs formed back together to make a big glowing shamrock. The shamrock soared over the crowd and a gold-like rain fell down upon everyone in the stands. I stood up as the gold flew across. I cheered and clapped with the rest of the Ireland fans. I felt a hand grab the loops of my jeans that pulled me back into my chair. I looked over at little vampire and his eyes pointed over to his dad. I looked at Mr. Vampire and he sent me a death glare. 

Me: "I didn't know I wasn't allowed to have fun"

I whispered over to little vampire.

Little Vampire: "Just try your best to look good in front of my dad or he might make your mum's life ten times worse,"

He whispered back to me. He moved his eyes back to the game and did a light clap. 

Gold coins were thrown over the crowd by the shamrock. As the shamrock got closer I saw the shamrock was made up of leprechauns. I didn't even bother to grab any, leprechauns' gold eventually disappear after a few hours. The big shamrock dissolved and the leprechauns drifted to the other side of the field opposite of the veela. 

Loud Voice: "And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian Nation Quidditch Team! I give you- Dimitrov!"

One scarlet robbed player shot out of the entrance and every Bulgarian fan in the stands went field. 

Loud Voice: "Ivanova!"

The next player shot out.

Me: "Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaaand- Krum!" 

Krum was one of the best seekers in the world and I wanted to be just as good as a Quidditch player. I saw him fly across the field and red flags filled the stands. The crowd begin to chant 'Krum, Krum, Krum'

Loud Voice: "And now, please greet- the Irish National Quidditch Team! Presenting- Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaaaand- Lynch!" 

Green robbed figures flew across the field and forgetting that Mr.Vampire was watching me I stood up again and cheered. This time much harder and faster little vampire pulled me back into my seat. I pushed him off me and continued to cheer. Waving my green, white, and orange flag proudly. I could feel dragger shoot at me from Mr. Vampire's direction. I kept my eyes on the game and not daring to look over in his direction. 

Loud Voice: "And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!" 

A wizard in golden robes and a sliver whistle poking out from his big bushy mustache. He held a big brown crate under his arm and a broomstick under his other. He dropped the crate on the ground, mounted his broom then swiftly kicked the crate over. Four balls flew into the air at the spend of light: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers and for one millisecond a flash of gold with tiny wings flew into the air. With a sharp blast of the whistle and the player shot into the air towards the balls. 

Loud Voice: " Theeeeeeeeey're OFF! And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

The ball flew between players so fast I couldn't keep up. I rarely got to see professional Quidditch this close before. It was much more extreme than any backyard games I played at my Abuela and Abuelo with my cousin. The players were better and I could barely keep up with the ball. I was sitting on the edge of my seat about to fall out and over the edge.

The rest of the game went on like this, the ball being passed between each player that the announcer couldn't even keep up. Ireland was up and Bulgaria could barely keep up. Finally getting close to Lynch or Krum getting the snitch. Krum and Lynch both chased after the snitch, Kruger going full force towards the ground and at this point, no one could see the snitch. They continue to get closer to the ground and BAM! Lynch slams face-first into the group. 

Me: "Where's the snitch?"

Suddenly Krum throws his fist into his air and he was holding the snitch. 

Me: " No way Bulgaria won?"

Little Vampire: " They didn't,"

He pointed at the scoreboard, IRELAND: 170 BULGARIA: 160. 

Me: "Holy shit, no way"

.

I skipped nearly all the way back to the campsite in cheer. I was so happy and I knew my Abuelo would be too. His family was from Ireland and he had been a huge fan since, well birth. I missed my family especially my Abuela and Abuelo. They were the only ones who I felt really got me and supported me with everything I loved. 

Me: "Draco aren't you happy, Ireland won!"

Little Vampire: "I'm a Bulgarian fan idiot,"

Me: " WHATTTTT!"

Little Vampire: " Yes now shut up,"

Me: "I can't believe we are friends,"

Little Vampire: "We aren't friends,"

Me: "Oh, it's not like I spent every day at your house,"

Little Vampire: "Fine we can be friends,"

He put air quotes around 'friend' and then shoved his hands back into his pockets of his black suit. I narrowed my eyes at him, I was attempting to wear him down or something. I really don't know but he never looked back at me. 

We made it back to the campsite when I felt a hand grab my arm. It was Mr. Vampire he was also holding little vampire's arm as well. His grip continued to tighten around my arm. I attempted to move from his grasp but he just continues to hold on tighter and tighter and tighter. 

At this point, I couldn't feel my arm. 

I don't know why but.........

I felt like I was gonna pass out. 

Why?

Mr. Vampire: "You two need to go to the outskirts of the camp. Right where the trees start, now"

OMG, WHY IS THIS CHAPTER SO LONG. It is like almost 3,000 words. Sorry about that luvs. Anyways some death eater shizz is about to go down. Have fun with that one luv. Also sorry for the shitty writing, most of it is from the book and it just wasn't fun to write so I didn't put much effort. But I tried. LUV


	4. Gingers Can Be Heroes Too

I sat against the tree while little vampire stood and leaned against the tree I was sitting under. I played with the grass and small little twigs I found on the forest floor. Little vampire tapped my shoulder and pointed to the campsite. I quickly stood up to see fire and green light whizzing around on the campsite. I saw the no-magi that checked us in being flung into the air and flipped upside down to where you could see their underwear. 

A huge crowd of people was running towards little vampire and me. 

Me: "What's happening?"

Little Vampire: "Something we should stay out of,"

The crowd got closer and closer. Little vampire still stood by the tree, he attempted to grab my arm before the crowd got close. Before I knew it I was pulled by a mob of people. 

I was now being pulled backward by probably a million people for what felt like a million miles. After miles of being carried my foot got stuck around a sharp and unmoving object. The crowd continued to try and pull me but my foot wouldn't move. Eventually, my foot felt as if it was going to break off my off. I tried to stay low and maybe find my foot to move it, but the crowd was too big. I grabbed what body parts I got and curled up. The crowd finally passed and I sat up and removed my foot from a rock. It had been shoved between the cracks of one big fat rock. 

My foot was a bloody mess. Seriously it was covered in blood and one big cut all around my ankle. It looked like someone took a knife and cut all around the back of my ankle.

I flipped myself on my back and looked up into the clear black star-filled sky. 

You never saw stars in New York. 

God, I love stars. 

Little hot balls of fire and gas, eventually going to blow up the universe but yet so beautiful. 

Me: " OW SHIT! YOU STEP ON ON MY FUCKING LEG!"

Unknown: " Sorry, wait why are you on the floor?"

Me: "I'm looking at the stars beside my ankle looks like a crime scene," 

Unknown: "Get up before you get yourself killed,"

The voice reached down his hand and I took it and finally saw a good look at his face. He had ginger curly hair, a pair of glasses, and freckles all spattered all over his face. Like abstract art. 

I tried to stand up but a sharp pain went to my ankle(of course). I fell back over and the ginger caught me before I could hit the floor. 

Ginger: "Who did you come with, maybe I can find them for you,"

Me: "The Malfoy's"

Ginger: "Oh, really you don't look like a Malfoy?"

Me: " Cause I'm not, I'm a Spinker,"

Ginger: "I work with your mother at the ministry. Your mum amazing, just what the ministry needed." 

Me: "Yeah she just great,"

After saying that I realized how much my 'great' sounded like Tony The Tiger.

Ginger: "I'll take you back to the Burrow, I'm Percy Weasley by the way," 

Me: " Matty Spinker,"

Ginger: "I already knew that again I work with your mum," 

Me: "Again my foot is bleeding out and also again I don't give two shits that you work with my mom,"

The ginger went silent and just looked at me with an annoyed look on his face mixed with a little bit of shock. I could tell that he was mad at me. I did 'disrespect' him but I am bleeding and have a huge headache and he was just making it worse.

The ginger wrapped my arm around his neck and apparated to a big geometrically confusing house. As many times I have apparated, you think you get used to it but you never do. The house looked like sixty different houses stacked on top of each other and looked like one little gust of wind would knock it down. The ginger started to move and I tried to walk with him but as soon as I put pressure on my foot I fell over. The ginger once again caught me again. 

Ginger: "You can't walk at all?"

Me: "LOOK AT MY FOOT, DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN WALK!" 

The ginger looked at me as if he was going to yell back but he just stared at me. 

Me: "Sorry, long night,"

Ginger: "Let's just get you inside to my mum," 

I swear if I don't punch this man by the end of the night I will be really proud of myself. 

The ginger moved both my arm around his neck and he picked up both my legs and basically gave me a piggyback ride. His arms were actually quite strong, he carried me into the house and dropped me on the couch in the living room. My eye caught a clock with multiple hands and with each one of them a face of the redhead and almost all of them were pointed towards 'Out of Town' I saw one labeled 'Percy Weasley' with a small picture of the boy who just carried me in moved to 'Home'. Right next to another one labeled 'Molly Weasley' with another small picture of a sweet-looking older woman with surprise surprise red hair. 

The ginger walked into another room and I could hear him talk to someone else.

Ginger: "Mum I need to head back out. Matty Spinker is out there in the living room. Her mum works at the Ministry so please make a good impression. I found her in the woods. I was hoping you could fix her foot. She hurt it pretty bad. 

Ginger Mom: "Of course, I'll fix her up real good. Stay safe and please make sure your father and siblings are ok," 

The ginger ran out the door and the next thing I knew a woman was at my foot looking at it. The woman had a fuller body and a lovely essence about her. She reminded me of what a home should be. The feeling of a warm home with a fireplace and a perfectly filled cup of hot chocolate where the marshmallow doesn't melt. Perfect home and the perfect cuddly feeling. 

This woman embodied this. She was this. 

Ginger Woman: "Hi Matty, Percy already filled me in and all you need to know is that I'm Molly."

She looked down and my foot and her face turned sour.

Molly Weasley: "You did do a number on your foot. It's ok nothing but a bit of dragon claw can't fix." 

She stood up and left the room quickly then came back with a jar of something I didn't get enough of a good look at it. She wrapped my foot gingerly and gave me the biggest glass of water I've ever seen 

Me: "Thanks," 

I took a big gulp of the water. I was going to put the glass down after that but I didn't realize how thirsty I was. I finished the glass off in one gulp. 

Molly: "Someone was thirsty, I'll get you a shower started. You seem as if you need one," 

Her eyes looked at my ratted hair that was full of leaves and twigs and barley in their braids anymore. I grabbed one of the many leaves in my hair and just smiled at her. She smiled back and told me she would help me up to the bathroom. Unfortunately for me and my just freshly healed foot it was up against some stairs, many stairs. She helped me up the stairs which was quite the effort. I fell over more than once and the poor woman couldn't catch me to save her life. When we finally made it to the top she left to grab my clothes and I started my shower. 

The water pressure was weak and I was basically against the wall trying to get any water on my body. Molly came in at one point and dropped off clothes but at this point, I blocked everything out. I was finally alone and water was a great drowner of sound. Sound couldn't move through water as fast as air, though being in a shower isn't the same as being fully immersed in water it was just close enough for me. I just let the water hit my back and sit there in calmness. 

Calmness. Utter calmness. 

I don't know how long I was in the shower but the water turned cold and I couldn't take the feeling of ice hitting my naked body. I got out and put on the clothes the woman left me. She left me a pair of fuzzy pajama pants and a deep green sweater with a gold 'G' in the middle. The pants somehow fit me just right but the sweater was one size too big. 

I basically crawled down the many flights of stairs to avoid making my foot hurt too much. I finally made it to the bottom and the ginger woman was waiting for me.

Molly: "I sent an owl to your mother so we should have you home in no time but for the time being you'll be sleeping in Ginny's room tonight. I don't expect them to be here till morning so do as you please. 

Me: "Great, oh and thanks for the clothes,"

Molly: "Oh hush hush now. If you want to do something in the meantime we have plenty of old books around here."

Me: "That sounds like a great way to spend the meantime," 

The woman patted my leg and went up the stairs. I walked well attempted walking to a bookshelf that was in the corner of the house. I scanned the books and almost all about non-magic things. One title was 'Muggle And Other Non Magic Items' another one title was 'A Wizards Guide to The Muggle World'. The rest books all had very similar names and all were along the line of muggle. I picked one of the many books and sat on the couch. 

I knew it was late but the book had some odd things in it. The person who wrote this must have never been around no magi. I eventually got to the end. I checked the watch my mom had given me and it was well past midnight. I stood up and looked at the stairs. 

Me: "Nope not doing it,"

I muttered to myself. I placed myself back on the couch and tried to fall asleep but my mind continued to wonder. 

I couldn't take my mind off the fact that the Vampires probably thinks I'm dead. My mom probably thinks I'm dead. 

I'm dead in their head.

Imagine being dead. 

.

I heard the front door open and many voices one of them being the woman from last night. I flipped and turned myself to face the outside of the couch. I opened my eyes to see a beady eye ginger with hazel eyes staring at me two inched away from my face. 

Me: " AHHHHHH!"

Before I could even stop myself I punched the ginger. The boy fell over and groaned in pain. I could see blood coming from his nose. 

Me: "Oh my god, are you ok,"

Ginger Boy: "Not particularly. You did just punch me in the face,"

Me: " Well maybe you won't get punched if you don't look at people while they sleep."

Another boy who looked just like the boy on the floor walked into the room and looked at the scene. The two boys looked identical and I couldn't tell if this was a fever dream or if I'm seeing double.

Me: "Two?"

They both looked at each other and laughed at me. 

Ginger Boy Two: "Bloody hell you're American,"

Me: "What about it. Got a problem with it love," 

I said the last part in a British accent. I tried my best to mock his accent but my British accent sucks. So it ended sounding like goofballs in my mouth. 

Ginger Boy One: "That sounded rubbish. Also, what are you doing in our house?" 

Me: "Umm I was brought here last night by . . . I think his name was Percy Weasley and then Molly healed my foot and told me I could stay the night." 

Ginger Boy Two: "PERCY WEASLEY!"

Ginger Boy One: "Oh this is too good,"

Me: "What? Do you guys know him?" 

Ginger Boy Two: "He is our brother, an arse of one at that,"

Molly: "BOYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" 

I heard her scream from the other room and then she soon entered the room. Unfortunately for me, she wasn't the only one. Mr.Red from the game walked in so did the trio from the line for the tap, Percy, and three other gingers. They all looked like one big family beside the girl with frizzy hair and the boy with unruly hair. They stood out like a fish out of water. 

Molly: " Fred, George leave the poor girl alone. I made breakfast by the way Matty your free to join,"

Me: "Food sounds great,"

This was nothing of calmness. Utter chaos.

We have made it guys. WE HAVE MEANT THE WEASLEYS. all of them in fact, fun. Enjoy the next chapter.


	5. Eggy

The meal Molly made was amazing. Words of such elegance couldn't even describe how good this meal was. Every bit just seemed to blend with the next and fit into the perfect meal. 

I could hear Mr.Red talking to the younger of the ginger boys and the two others who didn't look like a Weasley one bit but I wasn't paying any attention and was more focus on eating as much food as I could shove in my mouth. 

I was still in the clothes Molly gave me last night while everyone else was fully dressed and looked ready for the day. My hair was unbrushed and so were my teeth. I felt a little embarrassed. I barely knew these people and I have probably made the worse impressions ever.

Mr.Red: "So Matty, Molly tells me you're from New York,"

I quickly chewed the eggs I shoved in my mouth two seconds before he asked me the question. 

Me: "Yeah, I grew up in Queens," 

Mr.Red: "Must be a lot of muggles?"

Me: "If a muggle is a no-magi then yes I grew up in a no-magi based community,"

Mr.Red: "Tell me all about it, like I have one question that I just need an answer to. What is the function of a rubber duck?"

Molly: " Arthur don't bore the poor girl,"

I tried to keep in my laughs from Mr.Red's question. 

Me: "The function-"

I started to laugh again and a laugh from next to be me started to join in. I finally calmed myself and the laugh next to me also stopped.

Me: "Sorry, it's just a funny question. The function of a rubber duck is for the bath," 

Molly: "Arthur has your question been answered you don't want to send her into another giggle fit," 

Mr.Red: "Still confused, but I'll stop Molly," 

I went back to my meal and kept thinking about the real function of a rubber duck. Was there even a real function for it? Rubber ducks are just meant to look cute. They do a damn good job at looking cute.

Unknown: "You know you're wearing my jumper,"

The voice next to me whispered. I turned to see the boy I had punched this morning. His nose seemed to be fine but looked a little bent. I hope that wasn't my fault. 

Me: "What the hell is a jumper?"

I whispered back. 

Twin One: "It's what you're wearing silly,"

I looked down at the sweater I was given the night before with the big golden 'G'. 

Me: "Oh sorry your mom just gave me clothes and beggars can't be choosers."

Twin One: "You're fine, it looks better on you anyway. Keep it I have enough."

He whispered into my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. I felt my cheeks go red and I turned to look at him straight on. I put both my hands on his shoulders and looked him dead in his hazel eyes. 

Me: "Thank you," 

I removed my hands from his shoulders and faced back towards the table. I grabbed my fork and spooned another serving of eggs in my mouth, trying to not face him again. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of my skull. My face continued to heat up and turn red. I tried to hide it from him with my hair but I'm afraid he saw. I know the only girl ginger did. She looked at me and we made eye contact and she grinned and raised her eyebrow at me. I turned even brighter red, but as soon as I saw the young girl's mouth open a loud bang came from the window behind me. 

Molly quickly ran to the window and an owl flew into the house carrying a thick letter. Molly pulled the letter from the owl's mouth. She looked at the letter and walked over to me. 

Molly: "I suppose this is from your mother, daring" 

Me: "Thanks," 

I grabbed the letter from her hand. The letter was sealed with red wax. The design pressed into the wax was a big 'M', it looked like the logo of the ministry. On the front of the letter was 'Madison' written in my mom's handwriting. I guess 'Matty' still isn't sticking for her. I was scared of the content of the letter. Was she gonna be mad at me for almost getting my ankle ripped off and ending up in some stranger's house? That was the most likely thing the letter would withhold. The second way my mom would react would be scared and then ask if the family is wealthy and had any boys my age. At least that answer has a little bit of concern for my well being. 

I slide my finger under the red seal on the back and pulled out a folded piece of paper. 

Dear Madison,

I wish I had a pen to cross out the name and rewrite 'Matty'. 

I am so glad to hear you are ok, when you didn't come home with the Malfoy's I became so worried but Molly"s letter came and all my worries went away. 

Check, a worry for my wellbeing. 

Molly seemed nice and she told me all about your foot. Please try to be more careful. Your injures could have been much worst.

Check, blamed for my foot being injured. 

I will be meeting you in two days in Diagon Ally. I have put money in this letter in case I'm late. I have also put your school supplies list. I am very glad to hear you are ok and healthy. 

-Love, Mom

Nothing on boys huh. Odd I was expecting something. I looked further down and there was a 'p.s'

P.S do see if they have any sons your age. Molly did tell me her son Percy brought you home. This great cause I know Percy and he is a very well-rounded man. 

Ding ding we have a winner, folks. My mom is the most predictable woman know to mankind. 

I felt a figure look over my shoulder trying to read the letter. I turned my head to the boy who whispered in my ear. 

Me: "Do you mind?"

Twin One: "No not at all and if your mom is going to set us up with anyone of us pray to merlin it's not Percy. His ego is too big for himself. If you look hard enough you can see his head get bigger and bigger,"

I looked long and hard at the only ginger with glasses sitting at the end of the table. I watched his head carefully, even if it wasn't getting bigger it sure seemed like it. 

Me: "You know your right. You can tell a lot easier by the ears. They get smaller while the forehead gets bigger," 

Twin One: "Maybe his skull just getting thick and his brain smaller," 

I let out a laugh but tried to cover it up poorly. He also laughed a poorly cover laugh with me and then turned back to his meal. I grabbed a spoon and put some eggs on it. I pulled back the spoon from the round of it. 

Me: "Watch this," 

I let go of the spoon and the eggs went flying towards Percy and hit him square in the face. He dropped his fork and shots his eyes at George and me. I moved my hand to my mouth to cover my smile and turned my head away from Percy. 

Eggy: "GEORGE!"

Twin One: "What?! I didn't do anything, it was Matty,"

Molly: "GEORGE WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU BLAME OUR GUEST FOR SOMETHING YOU DID!"

Me: "Yeah George I've been eating my eggs like a civil human been unlike you I don't play with my food," 

Twin One: "Yeah right," 

I flashed a cheek to cheek grin at him. He turned his back to me talked to his identical brother on the other side of him. I felt a little bad but I kept replaying the egg landing on Eggy's face in my head. I wanted to throw more food at Eggy just for the fun of it but that might be pushing it a bit far. 

I finished just as everyone else was. Everyone was picking up their plates and cleaning up when the ginger next to me pulled me by the arm into the living room where I slept. 

Me: "Hey! You could at least not be so aggressive," 

Twin One: " That's beside the point." 

He brought me over to his twin. They both were very tall. So very tall. They towered over me. I wasn't very tall but I wasn't very short. But, next to them I looked like the smallest bean on the stock. 

Twin Two: "We have a proposal for you,"

Twin One: "This proposal might just open you to a lasting friendship with Freddie and me."

Me: "And why would I want that. What if I think you two are the most annoying people on planet earth or in fact the universe. For all, I know you could be vexatious."

Twin Two: "Looks like we got smarty pants on our hands, Georgie."

Twin One: "I don't think this will work out if she continues to use big words like that and blame me for eggy messes"

Me: "Maybe become smarter and why would I take the blame when your right there laughing your ass off. Makes a very convincing case." 

He rolled his eyes at me and let out an annoyed sigh. 

Twin One: "Are you at least willing to hear our deal out," 

Me: "Fine ill hear you out," 

Twin Two: "Since you clearly showed us your smarts. We need a third person to help run our business." 

Twin One: "You just happen to be the perfect person," 

Me: "You barely know me and what kind of business is it?" 

Twin Two: " A joke shop. You see we are quite the prankster."

Twin One: "And yes we don't know you that well but you are clearly smart and we need someone to count money and maybe come up with some inventions. Inventions are kinda Fred and mines thing but we are willing to let you come up with some things. Also, your prank on Percy was funny"

Me: "Goody me. I don't know. I do need something to fill my time with and I do like to invent things and I'm not awful at math. Fine, I'll do it," 

Twin Two: "Sucess George. You won't regret this Matty." 

Me: "We'll see" 

Twin Two: "Oh and we are about to play a game of Quidditch, up for it," 

Me: "Am I up for it? What a dumb question."

Twin One: "Don't get ahead of yourself Matty. Freddie and I are on the Gryiffdor team."

Me: "And I've been on a broom before I could walk. I think I can handle the two of you,"

Yes, I did that and you would too. God this chapter is short but I kinda love it. Yes, I'm just gonna tell you this will be a slow burn. HAHHAHHAHHA I just like to see people suffer. Hope you enjoyed it. Also if you hate slow burns why they add way more to the relationship. also like to know that this will be a right person wrong time and it will continue to be like this for a while. some people just like to see the world burn.


	6. Black and Blue

Playing quidditch against the twins was harder than expected. I will admit they were good but I still like to think I was better. I normally play the positions of seeker but they decided just to play without one, so I was sent to the spot of chaser. There is nothing wrong with being a chaser but it's not for me. I liked to be the seeker for a multitude of reasons. Reason number one, I liked to be the reason the game ended, it makes you feel like you've done something really good even if you didn't win the game. Reason number two I liked to be away from the game. The seeker had one job and that's it. You can focus on one thing and no one really worried about what you are doing besides the other seeker. Reason number three I'm a really good seeker. 

The teams were split up with twin two, the ginger from the trio, and another ginger who's name I had failed to learn but he talked an awful lot about dragons. I was also on their team. On the other team was twin one, the only girl ginger, the boy with unruly hair and another ginger who's name I didn't know. One thing that did stick out to me about him was his dragon tooth earing and he was extremely handsome. People must really like dragons around here.

Twin two was our beater and twin one was the beater on the other team. The ginger from the trio ended up being our keeper and the ginger with the dragon tooth earing was the keeper on the other team. The two chasers on our team was me and the ginger obsessed with dragons. On the other team were the ginger girl and the boy with unruly hair. The ginger girl seemed to be the youngest and also seemed to have a liking towards the boy with unruly hair. She would often steal glances at him and every time they would talk she would play with her fingers in a nervous manner. 

The girl with frizzy hair and eggy sat out. The frizzy hair girl watched the game and was the referee. Eggy stayed inside and worked on some paper about leaky cauldrons. Which could be an interesting paper but he probably wrote something awfully boring. Eggy didn't seem like the type to look under the surface. 

I would describe Eggy as the type of person to have a stick up his ass. Besides having a stick up his ass I would love to have a full conversation with him. I had never meant someone so in love with work besides my mom. I would have a field day observing him and learning how he sees things. A person with a stick that far up their ass has to look at things way different than anyone else. 

My team ended up winning all thanks to me who scored more than half the goals. I did however get hit by a bluger more the six times by twin one. No matter what side of the field he was on, he hit the bluger my way. I felt as if this was his way of getting back at me for blaming this morning's eggy mess on him. Personally, I think I better way to get back is to throw eggs at me, not physically beat me over and over again. I had bruises up and down my ribs. I was lucky to not have serious injuries but the bruises hurt. 

After the game, we all went inside. The twins went to their room, the two eldest looking gingers went to the kitchen and I was left with the trio and the youngest ginger. We all sat in the living, some of us on the couch, and some of us sprawled across the floor. 

Unruly Hair Boy: "Ron, what do you think your brothers are doing?"

Ginger Boy: "Fred and George are always getting into trouble. A lot more now since they started that little shop of there," 

Me: "What did I get myself into?"

Ginger Girl: "What do you mean?"

All four of them turned their attention to me. I hadn't realized how I looked or the fact I played quidditch in my pajamas I was given last night. I became aware of the fact I was covered in sweat and smelled awful. It made me a tad insecure. Hopefully, Molly will let me borrow her shower again. 

Me: "They asked me to be their business partner. I'm starting to regret saying yes," 

Ginger Girl: "I don't think you'll regret it completely, I mean you seemed pretty friendly with George this morning."

I froze remembering this morning when she saw my face turn bright red and adding on to the fact i was still wearing his sweater. It was a comfortable sweater and also covered in my sweat and no longer smelled like the boy but more of me. 

Ginger Boy: "What does she mean, Harry?" 

The ginger boy turned to the unruly haired boy next to him. The boy just shrugged his shoulders. The girl with frizzy hair on the other side of him slapped him on the back of his head with the book she had in her hands. 

Frizzy Hair Girl: "Honestly Ron could you be any less daft," 

Ginger Boy: "Merlin women I was just asking a question," 

The boy rubbed the back of his head where the girl hit quite hard with the book. I had a gut feeling she did that a lot. 

Frizzy Hair Girl: "Well it was a stupid question," 

He turned back to the boy and whispered in his ear. 

Ginger Boy: "Guess I can't ask questions anymore,"

Unruly Hair Boy: "Maybe don't ask stupid ones, Ron" 

The ginger boy crossed his arms and muttered something to himself. I looked over at the ginger girl and I could see her trying to contain her laugh. I decided to not add much to the conversation and just to watch them. They were all quite entertaining. I wished I had my notebook. I usually had it and write down the things I saw. I had a solid ten pages on my mom and her behaviors. One thing I picked up about my mom over the year was when she was nervous, she would play with the back of her shoe. I noticed when I was around ten. I was with her at some type of important meeting with her and I saw her taking the back of her shoe off then back on. I continued to see her do this when she either be getting ready for an event or when I would go to important events with her. 

With just sitting with the group I noticed that the ginger boy was awful at picking up subtle clues. I also notice that the girl with frizzy hair acts as a mother to the two other boys. I also noticed the boy with unruly hair didn't really talk much but when he did, it was either a witty remark or the word 'brilliant' Which I noticed a lot of people who don't talk a lot usually have a word that they use to easily respond to things they really had no care for. His was 'brilliant' Short and sweet, doesn't need more to it. Yet all three of them worked in perfect harmony. They were all different in their own way but together they made great friends. The next thing I noticed about the ginger girl was she was loud and bold about her opinions. She didn't really back down after what she said. I feel like a lot had to with growing up with only brothers. Must build some tough skin. 

The twins came back downstairs after probably an hour of them hiding in their room. 

Twin Two: "We'll be needing Matty," 

Ginger Boy: "Why?"

Twin One: "Well that my dear brother is business," 

Twin Two: "Classified," 

Twin two did a little jazz hand movement. They both then moved over to where I was on the couch. They reached out both their hands. I grabbed twin two's hand and pulled myself off the couch. 

Me: "If I don't come back tell my mom that I didn't die in vain," 

Twin One: "Oh come on we just need you to do some money stuff,"

Me: "Yeah, the boring part," 

Twin One: "Like you weren't bored talking to Ronnie here," 

Me: "I actually enjoyed talking to your siblings," 

Twin Two: "But not us, I'm hurt,"

Me: "Oh I enjoy talking to you, Fred," 

Twin Two: " Ha! Take that George I'm her favorite twin," 

Me: "Yeah sorry George, you wouldn't be on my shit list if you didn't aim the bluger every chance you got," 

Twin One: "Well, Madison Spinker don't blame me on eggy messes," 

Me: "Don't be so easy to blame, and it's Matty," 

We sat there staring at each other. I didn't really know if I disliked him. I mean he was funny and he gave me his sweater. I didn't know how to feel about him. I just knew in this moment of time we were staring at each other in silence and tensions felt high. Finally, Fred spoke to break up the silence. 

Fred: "Well let's get to work," 

.

The twins probably had me do a week's work in an hour but it was a challenge I was willing to take on. They haven't fully started the business but they needed someone to crunch the numbers on cost and how much profit they would have to make to stay in business. I didn't mind the work. Math was one of my strong suits and they had a pretty clear plan drawn up. They had a list of items they planned to sell, how much it costs to make them, and how much they would sell them for. For a bunch of asses, they knew how to start a business. 

I was subject to sit on one of their's bed. Their room had been a complete mess. They had boxes and clothes piled up everywhere. There was also a faint smell of gunpowder. Right smack dab in the middle of it all was a bunk bed. The top bunk had the blankets almost falling off and a pile of underwear on it. The bottom bunk on the other hand had been made and a single teddy bear stuffed animal placed neatly against the pillow. 

I sat on the bottom bunk with twin one while Fred sat on the top and was no help. Twin one, on the other hand, sat on the other side of the bed and was working on inventory. Twin one was clearly the level-headed twin. Fred was fun to be around but he had no regard for anyone else. He just did what he wanted, no care in the world. I mean he clearly didn't care for the pile of smelly underwear on his bed. 

Me: "Fred, are you gonna help or just goof off?" 

The twin popped his head off the edge of his bed. 

Fred: "Why would I help when you and Georgie are doing such a great job," 

He shot me a cheeky smile and pulled himself back upon his bed. 

Twin One: "He'll help when he feels like it," 

Me: "Now I know who does all the work," 

Twin One: "Well why do you think it's so well done?" 

Me: "Cause some little man in that pee brain of yours somehow told you to do it well," 

Twin One: "I guess you're still mad?" 

Me: "Asked my ribs how they feel," 

He looked at me confused. He clearly didn't know what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes at him and moved my hands to my shirt. I lifted the sweater just enough to show my black and blue torso. He averted his eyes from my torso and a guilty looked spread across his face. I pulled the sweater back down and grabbed the paper I had been working on.

Twin One: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you that badly. I was just kinda mad," 

Me: "It's fine, we need to get back to work," 

I didn't know if it was fine. I think people just say that to make things less weird. 

Fred: "Yeah get back to work I don't wanna hear anything else besides work or if you are willing to make me lunch," 

Me: "Go ask your mom for lunch, asshole" 

The next thing I knew Fred fell off the top of the bunk. After he fell he immediately stood up. He looked like one of those things that fly up and down in the front of car dealerships. The ones that always look like they're dancing. 

Fred: "Do you think mum made lunch?" 

Before we could even answer, he ran out the door and down the stairs. His loud thuds could be heard as he went down every single stair. Once to what sounded like him reaching the bottom of the stairs, we could hear Molly yell at him. 

Me: "Oh no, how will we ever finish without him," 

I turned to twin one and talked in a sarcastic tone. He also looked back at me and replied with an equally sarcastic remark.

George: "Poor us, we've lost our best employ," 

We both started to laugh. Finally, after we finished our giggle fit we got back to work. I finally figured out how I felt about George. I didn't hate him even if he physically beat me over and over again. I liked him, he seemed like someone I could be friends with. He was similar to Fred but not at the same time. From what I've picked up he is much calmer and level-headed. He doesn't act on impulse as Fred does. He was much quieter than Fred and I could appreciate that about him. We could just sit in silence without feeling like we had to talk. Right now we are just sitting and working. 

I feel in life you need one person that you can just sit in silence with and nothing be awkward about it. It just feels normal and right. 

I feel as if that person could be George. 

I love this chapter. I know not much happens but I love it. I just love writing the Weasley twins. Manly Fred bc he a fucking weirdo. The twins remind me of Remus and Sirius. I also just love the burrow and Matty being at the burrow. Also, the next chapter gonna be hella funny, just some Weasley twin fun. We are gonna get to Hogwarts don't worry. Also just like to say that Matty is bi but with the time this takes place around it would not be accepted bc of what was happening with the aids epidemic. But there will be gay things, like her finding women really 'pretty and just appreciating the beauty'


	7. Stargazing

After finally realizing how I felt about George and coming to the conclusion I don't hate him. A sense of closure washed over both of us. The snarky comments stopped and so did the tension-filled air between us. It felt like we were two people who barely knew each other but yet I think back in both of our heads we knew almost everything about each other. It was almost like we had known each other our whole life or a past life. I think I read a book somewhere that when you get that feeling about someone it could mean your a twin flame or soulmate. But soulmates aren't always romantic it can be platonic. I getting myself freaked over something that could easily be false. Personally, I believe everything happens for a reason. There was a reason I'm stuck at the Weasleys. There was a reason the twins asked me to be a business partner. Fuck, there is even a reason for my birth. I could go on and on and try to find the reason for each thing but I would die of my head exploding. 

The rest of the day at the burrow went as most days went but it was different than what I would be doing right now at Spinker Manor. I was sitting on a bed with George Weasley while his brother, Fred Weasley was downstairs begging for food from his mom. George and I didn't even know how much time had passed till Molly called us down for dinner. George and I got a lot of work done and even had time to just sit and talk. We ended up talking about Hogwarts and the many beautiful things about it. 

Me: "So what is it like, Hogwarts?" 

George: "Oh it's great. I mean it's like another home for me,"

Me: "Very different then what Draco told me,"

George: "Well Draco is a fourteen boy going through puberty with daddy issues," 

I let out a loud laugh. I ended having to cover my mouth to stop my laughing. Unfornalty my laughing caused George to laugh at me. This felt like one of those laughs that just never stops. No matter what, even if you try to calm down. We eventually did calm down and that endless laugh faded away. We both let out exhausted breaths from our laughs. 

George: "Ok but seriously why were you with the Malfoy"

Me: "Believe it or not they invited me. We live just down the road from them and I have been subjected to their house every Friday for dinner," 

George: "Yikes every Friday with Draco Malfoy and his parents,"

Me: "Draco ok, I mean we are kinda friends and his mom is ehhh but his dad is the worst." 

George: "He really his. He feels the need to rub it in my dad's face that we are poor. I mean you were there at the game you had to have heard that awful comment about our family." 

Me: "Yeah I did, again I think he is just awful like I would describe him as cancer to this world," 

He left out another laugh at my comment. 

George: "Ok back on the subject of Hogwarts. What house do you think you'll get sorted into?

I stared at him like a deer in headlights. Draco had said the same thing when I asked him about Hogwarts. What the hell is a house?

Me: "House?"

George: "So you know nothing about Hogwarts," 

I shooked my head.

George: "Ok I'll explain, so Hogwarts is based around a house system. There are four houses and you are placed into one of the four based on what traits you have. The four houses are Gryffindor, the kids who are brave, Hufflepuff, the kids who are kind, Ravenclaw the kids who are smart, and Slytherin where all the assholes are."

Me: "And will you and Fred kick me from the Business if I get placed into Slytherin?"

I asked in kinda a sarcastic tone.

George: "Well you are not gonna get placed in Slytherin. If anything I think Gryffindor or Ravenclaw,"

Me: "So I'm either smart or brave. I don't know if that is a complaint?"

George: "Well the Gryffindor part is. I'm in Gryffindor and it's the best house."

Me: "This seems bias,"

George: "Blatantly,"

Our conversation finally came to an end when we heard Molly call our names from the bottom of the stairs.

Molly: "George, Matty. Dinner is ready"

I turned to George who was packing up all the papers that were sprawled across his bed. 

Me: "I think we skipped lunch,"

George: "Even more reason to go eat,"

He smiled at me and we both headed downstairs. 

Of course, the meal Molly made was nothing short of perfect. Dinner was quite uneventful. I just sat and ate while everyone talked. I mean I could have talked I had many thoughts on what everyone was saying but I decided against it. I was sat between Fred and George for when George and I came downstairs everyone was already seated and the only two chairs left were next to Fred. I mean I'm sure others would have found it fitting. I mean we are all part of the business. Well, some more than others. None the less dinner was great. 

I ended up helping Molly clean up and wash dishes. She told me that even if we have magic we should still know how to do basic things. I think there is a lot of truth behind that. We could easily become dependent on magic and forget how to basic things to live. 

Molly and I finished up. I was about to head upstairs and find the ginger girl's room when Molly grabbed my arm. 

Molly: "I washed your clothes for you so now you have something else to wear,"

She headed me my Ireland jersey and the baggy jeans I thrifted. 

Me: "Thank you, Molly,"

Molly: "Oh it was no problem, now go run along," 

Me: "Good night," 

Molly: "Good night deary,"

She gave me a hug and then sent me on my way upstairs. 

I was now able to climb up the stairs with no issues. My foot felt much better but there was still a huge scar around my ankle. I'm sure if I touched it an immense pain would have shot through my foot and leg. 

I was halfway up when I was stopped by the twins. 

Fred: "Hey Matty,"

George: "Are you turning in for the night?"

Me: "Yeah I think, I'm supposed to be in Ginny's room,"

Fred: "Well how about a little fun first?"

Me: "That doesn't sound good,"

George: "Never is,

They both grabbed one of my arms and dragged me into their room. After being shoved into their room they shut the door. It's never a good sign when someone shuts the door behind you. 

Me: "What's happening?"

Fred: "Follow us,"

They both walked over to the window on the other side of their room. They opened the window and then Fred started to crawl out the window. I mean from I knew when weren't on the first floor and he was about to fall to his death. 

George: "Come on Matty," 

George then proceeded to also crawl out the window. I walked over the window and stuck my head out to see Fred and George climbing up a ladder. 

Fred: "Matty are you coming or what?" 

He yelled down to me as he climbed on to the roof. 

I didn't know that having friends would put me in danger or have me climbing ladders to the rooftop. I grabbed the ladder and pulled myself onto the ladder. I watched both the twins disappear onto the roof. I continued to climb till I finally made it to the top. The twins sat on top of a blanket that looked like it had been nailed to the roof. 

Me: "Did you nail the blanket to the roof," 

Fred: "Didn't want it to fly away"

George: "Freddie brings all his girlfriends up here and he wants to make sure it's perfect"

Me: "Oh Freddie a playboy,"

George: "Oh a new one every week," 

I walked over the blanket and sat down next to George. George turned to me and whispered into my ear.

George: "You're next if you're not careful,"

I looked at George head-on and raised my eyebrow. I could never see myself with Fred. Especially if I was just another one of his girls. 

Me: "I don't see that happening, ever" 

Fred: "What won't ever happen?"

Me: "Nothing Fred"

We ended up sitting in silence for a while just watching the sunset. Once the sunset I laid down on the blanket. 

George: "What are you doing?"

Me: "Stargazing asshole," 

Fred: "I'm heading back inside you two have fun," 

Me: "Bye Fred, maybe tomorrow you'll work," 

Fred: "In your dreams Spinker," 

I watched Fred climb down the ladder and disappear. I turned back to looking at the stars. I was glad the Weasley didn't live near a lot of light. You could see the stars so clearly, better than when I was in the forest. 

Me: "Stars are pretty,"

George and I were both now laying on our backs and looking at the stars. 

George: "You could say,"

Me: "They are I mean it's a shame something so pretty is eventually going to cause the end of the world."

George: "Huh?"

Me: " Well, the sun is a star, and one day the sun is going to explode destroying the earth. All-stars eventually blow up and die. It's kinda sad,"

George: "Didn't know that,"

Me: "Really I thought everyone knew that?"

George: "Are you calling me dumb?"

Me: "On purpose, no but in a way yes,"

George: "Wanker," 

I let out a laugh that was probably too loud. 

George: "What?"

Me: "Wanker just a funny word, "

George: "It means arse you know,"

Me: "Then say arse, wanker just sounds very British,"

George: "Well I am British so anything I say gonna sound British," 

Me: "Nothing else you can say will ever sound as British as that did,"

George: "Whatever go back to talking about stars," 

Me: "Let us see,"

I eyed the night sky looking for any constellations I could recognize or even remember from that one book I read about constellations and all their origins. I did read the book many times so I probably name a lot of the constellations and even the stars the remained within them. 

Me: "Ok well most constellations have a greek origin and rooted in greek mythology, like that one there Heracules or Hercules, the genitive is herculis.Heracules is one of the biggest greek heroes ever but I hope you know that. Over there is Lupus its genitive is also lupus. Lupus is associated with the wolf but it really was associated with the wolf till around the renaissance era. Oh and over there is Ophiuchus its genitive is Ophiuchi. It associated with the serpent holder and the reason why is because Asclepius was a famous healer in greek myths and usually depicted holding a snake. Over there is- I'm talking too much,"

George: "No you're not this is interesting,"

He pointed over at another part of the sky.

George: "What's that one,"

I looked up at the constellations and I did know this one. I remember reading about a certain star that lied within it. The star had grown to be my favorite star. 

Me: "Well that's Leo but within it is my favorite star," 

George: "You have a favorite star?"

Me: "Yes,"

George: "Ok star master what is your favorite star," 

Me: "Regulus, it's one of the brightest stars that we can see. It's also called the kingly star."

George: "And why is it your favorite?"

Me: "I think I like it so much because even in New York, you could see it. I could always find it and I liked that,"

George: "You wanna know my favorite star,"

Me: "Sure"

He pointed at a star that I didn't even know if it had a name. I had to look at it hard and long till I finally knew what it was.

Me: "That would be Alpha I think it could be Beta."

George: "Huh not going to lie I just picked a random star."

Me: "I know you did. Anyways it's one of the brightest stars within Aries."

George: "Pretty sure I'm an Aries,"

Me: "Guess it's fitting,"

The night continued like this. George pointing out stars and I trying my best to remember their names. I can't quite remember what happened I just know at one point George fell asleep and I fell asleep next to him. I know sleeping on a roof isn't the best idea but at the time I didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful when sleeping and I didn't want to ruin his peace. I could tell that George Weasley was drilling a little home for him to stay in my heart and I couldn't stop it. I could feel us slowly becoming friends. 

The one thing I wanted. 

That was cute as hell. Ok, I promise we will get to Hogwarts soon don't worry. I like this chapter a lot. Enjoy.


	8. The Wanker Fred

I woke up to the sun creeping upon my face and the sound of birds. I also woke up with George's arms around my waist. He was attached to my side like a leech. His nose was nuzzled into my side which was still covered in bruises he caused. I tried to push him off me so the pain on my side would stop but he had wouldn't move. I slapped him on the head in the hopes to wake him up. He didn't. I slapped him about six more times till he finally woke up. 

George: "Ouch!"

Me: "Wake up,"

George: "Did we fall asleep on the roof,"

Me: "You did and I just followed. Peer pressure," 

George: "Hahaha real funny, maybe I fell asleep because you're just so boring to listen to," 

Me: "You were the one asking questions,"

George: "You answered," 

Me: "You listened," 

George: "Don't be so easy to listen to,"

Me: "I'll work on that, come one let's get down." 

He stopped his sarcastic remarks and made his way over to the ladder and I followed him till he stopped. 

Me: "What's wrong?"

George: "Fred took the ladder," 

Me: "What a wanker,"

George rolled his eyes at me and let out a small laugh. 

Me: "I guess we are stuck up here," 

George: "What time is it," 

Me: "Why would I know?" 

He pointed at my wrist. I completely forgot the watch my mom had put on my wrist before I left the house. Maybe my mom being a time freak has some benefits. I looked down at the watch for it to read nine thirty-three.

Me: "It's nine thirty-three,"

George: "Ok, my mum should be starting to make breakfast. They will realize we are missing and we will be down in no time," 

Me: "Find me a rock,"

George: "Why?"

Me: "That's your window to your room, if I break it I could wake Fred and he could put the ladder back," 

He turned around searching for a rock or something I could throw to break the window that leads to his room. He finally gave me a small piece of the roof shingles that would be heavy enough to break the glass. 

Unknown: "I wouldn't try that since no one is in there," 

I heard a voice come from below. I looked down to see Fred standing proudly with a cup of tea. 

Me: "FRED-" 

I paused and turned to George. 

Me: "What's his full name?"

George: "Fredrick Gideon Weasley," 

He replied rather quickly. He seemed just as mad to be stuck on the roof. I was madder at the fact I could miss Molly's breakfast. 

Me: "Really, that is interesting. Anyways, FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY YOU BRING YOUR ASS UP HERE AND PUT THE LADDER BACK"

Fred: "GEORGE YOU ARSE WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER MY FULL NAME," 

George: "CAUSE I KNOW IT'S SOMETHING YOU HATE," 

ME: "FREDRICK! LET ME DOWN I WANT FOOD!"

Fred: "You continued like that your gonna sound like mum," 

Me: "You don't come up here right now I will kill you,"

Fred: "I don't care I'm gonna go eat breakfast," 

He began to walk back into the house and out of sight.

Me: "FRED!"

Before he was out of view I threw the small broken piece of shingle I had at his head. I missed. Fred is one lucky wanker. 

George: "It's hopeless,"

Me: "Your family will notice sooner than later," 

George: "You forget that Fred and I are pranksters. He thought ahead he probably has told them that we are doing something and can't be bothered. "

Me: "Save to say I hate your brother," 

George: "No one can stay mad at Fred don't worry," 

Hours went by and George and I were still on the roof. It was around five in the afternoon when we saw everyone come out for dinner. I guess they decided to eat dinner outside. Make sense today was a beautiful day but it seemed like hell for me. I had been in the sun for hours and dying of dehydration and lack of food. I was debating killing George and eating him but I don't know if I resort to cannibalism will it save my sanity. 

Me: "George look everyone is outside we can call for help," 

I don't even think George was paying attention to me cause as soon as I said a word he scrambled to the side of the roof and screamed for help.

George: "MUM, DAD!"

Molly and Mr.Red both turned their heads to see George and me on the roof with ratted hair and dirt from the roof covering us. 

Molly: "OH MY DEAR! How did you two get up there?"

Me: "Ask your asshat of a son," 

She turned her head to Fred who didn't even try to play the innocent role. 

Fred: "I won't deny anything but in my defense, they fell asleep up there and I just removed the ladder," 

Molly: "FRED," 

She walked up behind him and slapped him up the head. 

Molly: "How dare you leave poor Matty on the roof. How did she even get up there? GEORGE DID YOU BRING MATTY UP THERE,"

George: "SHE DID IT WILLING!"

Me: "I didn't willing want to get stuck up here," 

Molly: "You two stay there I'll be there to get you down in a minute," 

She turned over to Mr.Red who was mindlessly eating his food and reading the paper. 

Molly: "Arthur, the kids," 

She pointed to us on the roof still. Mr. Red looked up and he quickly got up and disapparition from the table and then apparition behind George and me on the roof. He quickly grabbed both our hands and a wave of nausea passed over me then stopped when I felt my feet touched the ground. I hated apparition, no matter how much I do it, I hate it. 

I quickly let ran from Mr.Red's grasp and made my way to the table that was full of food. I hastily grabbed a seat and started to scoop food onto the plate

Molly: "Fred, what do you have to say to Matty,"

Fred: "I guess sorry," 

Molly: "YOU GUESS!"

Fred: "I'm sorry," 

He said it in a very dramatic tone and not seeming to care about the fact I was debating eating his brother or maybe the bird poop that probably been there since George and Fred were born. I ignored Fred for the rest of the meal and ate as much as I could. As much as Molly made that night I don't think it would have been enough to fill me up. I only missed two meals and my stomach turned into a bottomless pit. 

Dinner was finally done and I was able to clean myself up. I made my way up to Ginny's room and got ready for the night. I went to get changed and realized the only clothes I had left are the pajama that Molly had given to me but unfortunately I have worn them two nights in a row and covered in dirt. I tried to find the clean clothes that Molly had washed for me but I soon realized that I left them in Fred and George's room. 

Ginny's room was what you expect to see in a standard American jock's room. Her walls were covered in quidditch posters and a few that were red and gold with the words 'Gryffidor'. There was also the occasional lion next to the words. 

Me: "Ginny, can I borrow something I left my clean clothes in your brother's room" 

Ginny: "Yeah my dresser is over there just pick whatever fits," 

Me: "Thanks, I really didn't want to walk down there," 

We eventually went to sleep. I finally got to sleep on actual bedding, it was nice not to feel the rough and dirt cover shingles under my back. I soon fell into a deep sleep. It one of those periods of sleep where you fell so deep you simply couldn't remember the dream you had. Those nights of sleep are the most aching for I wish to know what a mind thinks that deep into slumber. My awfully beautiful sleep was interrupted by the bustling house of the Weasley family. It was very different from my house. Even when I lived in New York my mom would wake me up before the sun was in the sky. I was never awoken to hear such a noise of yelling people. 

Molly: "Everyone up. We are heading to Diagon Alley today, so move your tried feet," 

I lowkey hate this chapter but I still think it's funny. Ok, I am sorry for not posting I have a thing called school and debate and really wasn't into finishing this but then my brain came up with the next three chapters and my mind went WRITE. so I did. Also Matty is giving me Armie Hammer type beat.😆


End file.
